Zee (Elizabeth)
Zee '''is a character in Monster House. 'She is Bones's ex-girlfriend, and Skull's current girlfriend. She is better known as DJ's babysitter and rocker when DJ's parents are away. She is voiced by Maggie Gyllenhaal. History Nebbercrackers' Absence Soon after Nebbercracker's body is brought into hospital and DJ is left by his parents, Zee arrives at DJ's house and asks about what has happened, in which DJ simply ignores her. She then gives the lecture on DJ and when he expressed his boredom on her rules, she resorts to shattering one of DJ's mother's vase and told him to go to bed for it. When DJ sleeps, she phoned Bones to visit her. She later caught DJ peering on what appeared to be ghost on the window of Nebbercracker's home. DJ told her about the strange phone that he received, but ended up teased instead. Bones even gone too far by tearing DJ's bunny doll, in which prompt Zee to stop him. Bones then dropped the damaged doll in disgust. Both of them later unaware about the strange sightings that DJ later witnessed. She and Bones had a chat when DJ decided to sneak out, where he overheard Bones' past where he had his kite confiscated by the old man, but not without seeing him talking to his house and kissed it (it is unknown if that last part is really true or made up by Bones). Due to getting drunk at that time, he suddenly rough housed her and resulted in her kicking him out. Catching the Boys Spying on the House The next morning, she caught DJ and Chowder spying on Nebbercracker's home. Discovering that the boys never left home and goes too far by peeing in a bottle, she believes that their parents would have took them to the doctor's. She then told them about when she kicked Bones out and he didn't ever came back to apologize. Recalled that they found bottle before the possessed house scared them, DJ and Chowder deduced that Bones was attacked. Once again, she didn't believe them. Meet Jenny and Left DJ Irritated by the phone from Chowder's parents, Zee goes for them just as they barely escaped from the house' third attack. Without thinking twice, she goes for the house, but is stopped by DJ whom convinced her that his behavior was due to puberty (this actually rose and perhaps is better that she never learned that he lied). This was successful and she decided to leave the kids to go find Bones. Epilogue She convinces Skull to pretend to be her acting boyfriend so Bones would get jealous and care for her. However, Bones replied "whatever" before walking away. When Bones decided to leave, she called him back. It's unknown whether they fix their relationship later on. Personality Elizabeth prefers to go by the name Zee when DJ's parents are away. Zee is best to be described as ironical, sarcastic, sardonic, satirical, and overall satiric to everyone. She also tends to not take her job seriously as is seen throughout the first part of the movie with how she treats DJ and Chowder. Physical Appearance Zee is seen wearing a black tank top that says Skull and Bones along with dark blue skinny jeans and black and white checkered shoes. She has shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. Relationship with DJ and Chowder Zee views DJ and Chowder as nothing more than children. She's not very fond of them and doesn't talk to them unless she needs to. Trivia * She went to Westbrook Prep school like Jenny, but was kicked out for an unknown reason. *If DJ failed to stopped her from approaching Nebbercracker's possessed house, she would have been likely eaten, or end up saved by DJ and his friends. *In an early draft and concept art shows she was actually going to be eaten by the house as its tree branch-arm grabs her. *Zee is very similar to Vicky from Nickelodeon's "The Fairly OddParents" as they are both bad babysitters that blackmail the main characters. However, unlike Vicky, Zee is not the main antagonist and she does not abuse DJ in any way, especially not with weapons of some sort. *She wears a Tank Top that is the logo for a band called "Skull X Bones" Which, oddly enough, there are 2 characters called "Skull" and "Bones" Gallery Monster House Zee.png Zee2.jpg Monster_house.0007.jpg|"No more mountain dew"'' Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Crazy people Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Hidden categories Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hidden categories Category:Females Category:Hidden categories Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Hidden categories Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hidden categories Category:Villains Category:Browse Category:Antagonists